The Adventures of Superbat
by lightdragon1987
Summary: What happens when you mix Superman and Batman DNA? You get Superbat! This program is brought to you by Project Cadmus and rated T for potential Violence and Bad Humor.
1. The Beginning

The Adventures of Superbat

It started with one man; a man that had failed. All he wanted was to finish his project, his life's goal. His destiny. At first he had been foiled by the Justice League when they took down Project Cadmus. Yes project Cadmus had produced clones. Even very successful clones. But he Doctor John Persons had not been a part of the actually cloning part. He needed to make a clone. Only then would his destiny be fulfilled.

So he got a job at Wanyecorp. He had managed to hold on to some Superman DNA before Cadmus had been shut down. Now with the technology Wanyecorp had provided, a bit unknowingly, he would create and even better Superman clone then the one Cadmus had. For one his clone wouldn't be tainted with human DNA. Superboy is not a perfect clone.

Doctor John Persons was in his lab working on the final touches to his clone experiment when the unfortunate happened to him once again. He received a visit from the head of the company. Bruce Wanye. The man was useless in Doctor John Persons' eyes. Clearly Mister Wanye was a figure head. He had been warned by the other scientist that these visits happen quite regularly but he had hoped it wouldn't happen to him. The man was a walking disaster.

"Hello Doctor People," Mister Wanye greeted him.

"It's Doctor Persons."

"I've heard it both ways," Wanye walked over to beakers that where bubbling and had tubes running to a glass tank, "What are these for?"

"My experiment." Doctor John Persons deadpanned.

"Well of course but what is your experiment?"

"It's part of genetic coding."

"I see," at that moment Bruce lifted his hand towards one beaker.

"Don't touch! You will taint it with your dirty hands!"

"That's uncalled for. I do wash I'll have you know."

"Just because you are a corporate head you have no right to touch things."

"I'm not touching it," Bruce held his hand over it smirking at the doctor, "See, not touching."

"Just step away from the equipment….please."

"You scientist are always so grumpy about your work," Bruce paused, "I didn't know we had approved of a genetic coding experiment."

"Of course I've had this project approved." Doctor John Persons had not really had the project approved because it was unlikely Wanyecorp would want another Superman but Bruce Wanye wasn't likely to know every scientist's projects was he?

"Huh, huh," Bruce started to take a closer look at the tubes, "I'm pretty sure we deal mostly in weapons. And I'm also sure genetic weapons were taken off the projects list."

John Persons stared. Who knew Wanye actually read reports? He couldn't kill the man but maybe knock him out long enough for the clone to materialize. All it needed was the beakers to reach the right—

"Achoo," Wanye sneezed. Over the open beaker that had the clone DNA. The man sneezed on his sample. He had hocked a big snot loogie into his precious DNA! HE CONTAMINATED IT!

Doctor John Persons ran up to Bruce Wanye throwing the man aside from his experiment. Bruce not expecting to be manhandled fell hitting his head on the corner of a table. As Bruce's vision fainted in and out he saw the glass box begin to glow.

"You have ruined everything! My perfect clone now ruined with your tainted DNA! You foolish man!"

It was at this point security came rushing in. No one gets away with hitting mister Wanye in his own building.

NANANANA SUPERBAT!

Bruce woke up not on the floor which is really what he expected. No he was in a bed in an infirmary. The watch tower infirmary and he could have sworn he heard crying. And Superman was there.

"We have a problem."

"You kidnapped me from work? Yeah we have a problem," Bruce growled. His head hurt damn it.

"I didn't kidnap you. Your work called me. Said there was a problem in the lab and a scientist had gone rogue."

"The one that threw me into a table?"

"Yes."

"They called you over me getting attacked? That's stupid. I'll have to talk to them over proper use of distress calls."

"That's not why they called now shut up for a minute. The scientist was making a clone Bruce. A baby clone that could lift a chair and throw it at said scientist. And since clone babies are apparently our thing in their minds they called the league. You are here because the scientist wouldn't stop yelling that your DNA had ruined his life. I told your people we needed you for testing."

"Are you telling me I have a clone?"

"Manhunter is running the test now."

"I'm too young to be a father Clark."

"You hit your head pretty hard didn't you?"

"What would I call this one? He can't be Robin, I have three of those. I don't want a Batboy. He might sing."

"What?"

"It's a musical! And I can't have a singing Batboy. The Joker would love it but me? I couldn't handle it. That and I have a bad track record. The Fact I have three Robins is proof enough. I'm not a good father Clark. I keep breaking Robins."

Superman sat down at the end of the bed, "Bruce you are a great father. Your Robins just keep reaching the age of teenager rebellion and you have yet to figure out how to handle that. I couldn't do that no one in the league could. I think you're the only one who has kids…wait Green Arrow has a son. But he can only see him on weekends or something like that. So see you're a good Dad, you spend a lot of time with them."

Bruce stared at Superman. And stared and stared, "You suck at comforting more than I do. I did not think that was possible."

"It's only because it's you. If it where someone else having a break down I would do better."

"Are you saying I'm not allowed to have break downs?"

"I would never say that."

At that moment Martian Manhunter came into the room holding a black haired screaming baby. Bruce held out his arms for the baby. A look of horrified wonder on his face.

"Congratulations are in order I believe. You have a healthy baby boy," Manhunter handed over the child. He stopped screaming and giggled at Bruce.

"See you're a good Dad, he likes you."

"Shut up Clark."

"Bruce your genetic makeup is not the only one the boy has," Manhunter said.

"Really? Who's the other half?"

"Superman."

**Note:** I'm normally against Male Pregnancies. They aren't going to happen people. But cloning one the other hand could. That and a Baby with Superman and Batman DNA was just too adorable not to write about.


	2. The Motive?

"Well we're in this together Clark."

"Shut up Bruce."

"What should we name him?"

"You can name it. I want nothing to do with it."

"Clark , you are helping me take care of this clone or so help me I will call your mother."

"Bruce you are really starting to scare me. You don't need to bring my mother into this. Of course I will help you."

"I don't scare you normally?"

"This is a very different kind of scary. I think I'm more afraid of this Bruce."

"Think it would work on the Joker?" Luckily for Superman he didn't have to answer that. The clone began crying again, "J'onn is this a stable clone? If I feed him he isn't going to suddenly going to turn into a demon is he?"

"You have a gremlin Batman?" The Flash came dashing into the infirmary, "Oh shit that's a baby! And you don't have your suit on!"

"I'm still wearing a suit Flash."

"The Batsuit! You're in civvies. Fancy civvies but civvies none the less. " Flash waved his arms around to indicate the lack of a cowl and cape, "Can I hold the baby?"

"No." came the stereo answer from not just Bruce but Superman and J'onn.

"Why are you here Flash?" J'onn asked.

"I got a paper cut from the Question's Highlights for Kids magazine," Flash held up his pointer finger.

"You know that will be gone soon right?" Bruce asked trying to calm the baby and not kill Flash.

"It hurts now though."

"Do something useful and get the kid here a bottle of milk," Superman stepped in knowing that an unstable Bruce with a crying child could only end in blood.

"I'm your man," and he was gone in a red blur.

"Should we be worried about the Question having a kid's magazine?" Clark asked.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it."

Flash came back in holding a baby bottle with milk, "The woman I talked to said it should be warmed. Hold out your wrist," Superman did with an eye roll as the Flash dropped milk on it, "Is that too hot?"

Bruce face palmed, "Flash he wouldn't know if flaming lava was too hot. Just give me the bottle."

The Flash sheepishly scratched the back of his neck as he handed the bottle over. At that moment the infirmary doors opened again and Wonder Woman walked in. She stood at the door way eyeing the room. She smiled lightly at Bruce in the hospitable bed feeding a baby with a worried Superman looking over him.

"Okay, either you all are messing with me, or I was horribly misinformed about reproduction." She said.

"Very funny Princess." Bruce glared at her but it didn't have the same effect without the costume and a baby in his arms.

"I could explain it to you again," The Flash added dashing up to her and placing an arm around her shoulders.

"I will hurt you," Was all she had to say to get him to dash away again, "So have you come up with a name?"

"I was thinking Thomas," Bruce commented focusing on the baby.

"And his hero name can be SuperBat!" Flash yelled before leaving the infirmary.

"Want me to catch him?" Superman asked.

"And let you get out of holding our son? I don't think so. Besides he'll come back eventually. You get to pick the middle name."

"Um what?"

"I picked the first name you pick the middle name. This is how you help."

"Okay. Jonathan. Thomas Jonathan Wanye- Kent."

"Kent-Wanye sounds better."

"How does this help you?"

"By making you suffer."

"And I take it that makes you happy?"

"There are very few things that make me happy Clark. But you know one thing that would make me very happy?"

"Joker killing himself?"

"Possibly. Actually you talking with Conner. I think it should come from you that he has a half brother."

"Superboy isn't my son." Clark growled,

"Really? How is this different Clark? Is it just my DNA that makes this okay? You didn't ask for this and neither did I. But you know who really suffers? The Kids. Thomas here is a baby, he's cute and there for more expectable for you but Conner is a left over from an unwanted one night stand? They both have your DNA and they both need you. Conner more in some ways."

"You're trying to trap me with the baby!"

"Yes Clark. I'm trying to trap you. Because I want your money." Bruce sighed.

"Wait! Before you two really get into this please explain to me how the baby came to be." Wonder Woman interrupted, "I do know how reproduction works and even though you keep mentioning clones this is confusing. How did your DNA even get mixed together? And do you both realize how you sound?"

Clark looked at her then blushed, "Diana you don't think we….I wouldn't…Bruce and I…"

"So you're ashamed of me now?" Bruce asked.

"We didn't sleep together!" Clark yelled, "You aren't helping!"

"This is one way one nightstands bite you in the ass. And I figured out what I want your money for." Bruce smirked, "You're salary would cover one month of my coffee supply."

"You're coffee is that fucking expensive?"

"Well I have expensive taste."

"Boy's seriously. The baby came to be how?"

"Well Diana, when two men decide they want a baby-"

"Bruce!" Superman and Wonder Woman yelled.

"Did anyone tell you I have-" Bruce stopped and tried to read his chart, "A concussion so bad I can't even read this."

"Jo'nn thinks you had a concussion before your accident in the lab." Superman added.

"Are you trying to say I have a compounded concussion?' Bruce frowned at the chart, "Batman does not get punched in the face."

"No but Bruce Wanye apparently gets thrown into tables."

"That's not what happened!"

"Cameras say different."

"Wait cameras were involved?" Diana asked.

"I'm positive we don't have a sex tape," Bruce answered.

Diana gently grabbed Bruce's face making him face her, "I understand how sex works Bruce, I've seen horses mate. What I'm not understanding is how your DNA and Clark's got mixed together to make the baby you are holding. Now you are going to tell me. What. The. Hades'. Sweet. Tartarus. Happened."

"I sneezed." Bruce finally answered. "I was going to knock the beakers when I realized what Doctor Persons was working on wasn't an approved project. I ended up sneezing and next thing I know I'm hitting a table."

"He said you hocked a loogie." Clark added.

"He threw me into a table! You believe him over me? I didn't mean to sneeze! It happens! I'm human you know?" Bruce started to yell but then the baby started to make distressing noises. "It's not like I had time to really analyze what it was."

"So how did this Doctor get Clark's DNA?"

"Most Likely Cadmus," Bruce turned to Clark, "Where is Doctor Persons now?"

"Your security team had him arrested for assault. Gotham police picked him up."

"I want to question him."

"As Bruce Wanye or Batman?"

"Bruce."

"Wouldn't that be a conflict of interest?" Diana asked.

"He made a clone of Bruce not Batman."

"You know they won't let Bruce Wanye interrogate his attacker." Clark pointed out.

"Bruce can pay them off," Bruce smirked.

"Stop talking about yourself in the third person." Diana said, "and you won't pay off the police."

"They are different people Diana. One is a crime fighter and the other is a rich playboy."

"They are both still you," she said, "But fine that's why you won't go as Bruce you can only interrogate as Batman. You have no idea how to go about it as Bruce."

"She's got you there Bruce."

"Shut up Clark."

**Note: **I hope people reading this like it. This is actually a Bromance not necessarily a slash. I just wanted to have some fun with the characters. Anyway reviews are nice but I'll probably update with or without them.


	3. Concussions and Coffee

Concussions and Coffee

Somehow, someway they had made it into Gotham. Between a concussed Batman trying to convince a stressed Wonder Woman and Superman he could drive and the baby that Batman insisted on bringing they made it to Gotham police headquarters.

"Batman shut up about driving." Clark whispered, "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Why did we need to bring the baby?" Diana asked. She was the one holding Thomas and while he was very cute she didn't think he'd be much help with Doctor Persons.

"Yes, Clark I'm fine," Bruce growled, "And Thomas needs to learn how to interrogate sometime."

Diana rolled her eyes and went over to the front desk. She might as well ask to speak with the Commissioner.

"Don't call me Clark."

"I wasn't."

"Really?"

"You are clearly wearing a cape and Clark would never ware a cape." Batman than turned to a plant in the lobby, "Commissioner Gordon, we need to talk with Doctor Persons."

"That's a plant," Clark whispered and gently grabbed Bruce by the shoulders then turned him to the real Commissioner that was heading their way.

"You know I never come through the front door." Batman looked around, "We should go back and come in my way."

"He's already seen us and is coming this way. What are you going to do? Drop a smoke bomb and walk away?"

"No that would be stupid. And I knew it was a plant. I was testing you."

"If you where Flash, sure, I'd believe that."

"Batman, this is a surprise I hardly ever see you in the day let alone in the lobby." Gordon greeted them.

"Commissioner." Batman nodded, "We need to speak with a Doctor Persons."

"I had a feeling that would be the case," Gordon looked at the baby in Wonder Woman's arms, "He keeps going on about cloning. I take it this little guys the result of what went down at Wanye Industries?"

"He is, we really do appreciate this Commissioner Gordon," Superman answered.

"No problem at all," Gordon smiled and motioned them to follow him.

"You can let go of me," Batman growled, as Superman continued to guide him.

"And have you interrogate a desk next?"

"I would make it break."

"Sure with your words alone."

"I'm a better interrogator then you could ever hope to be even with a concussion."

"Well he's inside here," Gordon interrupted.

"Here Superman. I'll go in with Batman if you go in there Dr. Persons might not tell us anything at all," Wonder Woman handed Thomas over and watched to make sure he was being held right.

"Or have a Fan-boy moment which would be just as useless," Batman said then entered the room before Superman could defend himself.

"Keep an eye on him," Superman said to Wonder Woman.

"Always."

So it was just Clark and Thomas in the hall way. Clark figured it'd be better if they didn't go into the observation room no matter how much Bruce had thought Thomas need interrogation lessons. Besides Thomas didn't need them, Clark found he wanted to tell the baby everything he could by the way the baby looked into his eyes.

"I wonder if that's my DNA or Bruce's bring out that quality." Clark said.

Thomas giggled.

"Going by the laugh mine," Clark looked into the blue eyes, "Might be my shade of blue too."

The door burst open causing the two to jump. Diana was dragging Bruce out by his cape.

"Let me go back in there!"

"You have done enough."

"What happened?" Clark asked and Thomas held out his hands waving them a bit.

"He's lucky he's already in jail," Batman grumbled reaching out to take hold of Thomas. He received a few pats on his arm from the baby, "Thank you, I know I could have taken him, but someone aka Aunt Wonder Woman wouldn't let me punch him."

"Why?" Clark asked trying to get Bruce to focus,

"She's mean."

"No because you had the information we needed and the only reason you wanted to hit him was because he said Bruce Wanye's DNA was inferior to any humans on the planet," Diana sighed, "We should leave."

"I'm hungry." Batman said then pointed at Thomas, "So is he."

NaNaNaNa SuperBat

They found a dinner, little family vibe type of place. At Bruce's insistence they donned civilian clothing. Bruce had also put on a fake beard. He claimed Thomas needed to know one of his fathers was a master of disguise. When Clark tried to protest, wither it was on him not being a disguise master or being a father, Diana interrupted and forced them into the dinner. Once they had all been seated with Thomas in a highchair their waitress greeted them.

"Hello, what can I get you started with?"

"Coffee."

"And a juice," Bruce added to their unanimous order.

"Three cups of coffee and an orange juice," the waitress then walked away.

"Can Thomas even handle orange juice?" Diana asked.

"He's gotten bigger within the last half hour, I think he's old enough for juice," Bruce looked the kid over, "We'll have to get him checked out again."

"No kidding," Clark rolled his eyes.

"The rate of his growth is worrying," Diana said.

"The clones that came out of Cadmas were at different ages, Kara's was older then her. Superboy probably would have been aged to reach the same as me or slightly younger depending on what they had been planning."

"Clark you can call him Conner. That wouldn't even make you suddenly have to care about the kid," Diana sighed.

"My point is it could be normal for clones."

"None of this is normal."

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked.

"Pancakes with hash-browns." Bruce ordered, "And can I get more creamer?"

"Sure, and you two?"

"Pancakes sound good."

"Same."

"Copy cats." Bruce grumbled.

"Bruce really?" Clark asked before turning back to Diana, "I don't think it's his growth we really have to worry about. Its where is he going to go?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nether Bruce nor I can realistically take Thomas in."

"You're trying to abandon another clone," Diana accused.

"I'm not abandoning him. I'm a bachelor and Bruce is a rich media whore bachelor."

"I resent that."

"It's true. Either way we would get attention of some kind. Especially Bruce."

"People all ready know Bruce is involved. From what happened at Wanye Inc. and we conformed it with the police station just now."

"Okay but they aren't going to know I'm involved as Clark."

"So you are avoiding being involved?"

"No I'm not. I'm saying how are we going to do this without it getting to the media?"

"You are the media, Clark. Spin something."

"Like what? Bruce Wanye unfortunate victim of a cloning experiment gone wrong has agreed to an interview. I've become attached to the little guy and as a friend I get to follow around like a lost puppy writing the adventures of Thomas for the Daily Planet."

"That wouldn't work why?" Diana asked.

"It's stupid," Clark glared.

"It's your avoidance showing again," Diana sighed, "You don't want responsibility for Conner. You are trying to get out of responsibility for Thomas. Man up Clark."

"I'm trying to think this through. It's not about manning up."

"I agree with her Clark I told you to man up with Conner and you ignored that. Now you have another illegitimate son. What will Lois think when I tell her you are refusing your duties?" Bruce entered into the conversation.

"They aren't illegitimate sons Bruce," Clark turned to the other man and it suddenly was clear why Bruce had been quiet before now, "Is that a castle?"

On Bruce's side of the table was a castle made of creamer containers. It was elaborate with towers and what could be the start of a moat as Bruce was starting to construct an outside bearer.

"She did not bring you that much creamer," Diana stated.

"No, I took some from their storeroom."

"How?"

"Walked in grabbed a box," Bruce gave them his 'you're wasting my time with your stupidity' look.

"Okay why?"

"Thomas and I were bored."

"Da Da," Thomas added.

"Yes Thomas you can live in a castle with me. It'll be much bigger than this one." Bruce smiled at the baby, "I can even put in a moat."

With that he took Clark's coffee and poured it on to the table.

"Hey!" Clark was not happy.

"Diana, would you like to come live in our castle?" Bruce ignored the frustrated Clark. Thomas was giggling which really was more important anyway, "Clark isn't invited."

" That's sweet of you Bruce but I already have a home."

"But my home is better," Bruce actually pouted at her, "I have the best coffee in all the land and I'm there which alone makes it worth your while."

"You're the coffee addict not me."

"But I want you there," He whined, just a little bit, "We'd make a very attractive couple. Make very cute babies together."

"You get one warning Bruce."

"Awe you are no fun right now," Bruce turned to Clark, "I blame you."

"What did I do?"

"You made her un-fun."

Their waitress came back, but she wasn't alone. The manager, if not owner was with her and he seemed to be as unhappy as Clark.

"We are going to have to ask you to leave," the man said, "And to not come back."

"It's about the creamer isn't?" Bruce smiled at the man, putting on his full charm, "I'm very sorry about this, I was teaching my son how to express his inner artist."

Thomas seemed to prove this by building his own creamer structure, it wasn't as large or as nice as Bruce's but it was a house. The waitress smiled and made an awe sound.

"Be that as it may you are costing me."

"You're right. Allow me to pay for it. In fact I would like to buy your dinner." Bruce smiled once more at the man as he reached into his jacket pulling out a wad of cash, "You would still be manager of course. In almost full control, you just wouldn't have to pay rent anymore."

He began laying out hundred dollar bills.

"What are you some kind of gangster?" the owner asked.

Bruce laughed. It was the most honest laugh Diana or Clark had heard from him, "No but I'm sure some view me that way," He took the fake beard off, "I'm Bruce Wanye. You may have heard of me?"

"Mister Wanye?" the owner looked like he was going to faint.

"I'm doing a charity gig. And you sir have won," Bruce smiled even brighter, "I hope you aren't going to kick us out now. That would be awkward."

"No. No Mister Wanye," The owner was shook his head, "I'm very grateful."

"You disserve it Mister Steve O'Larry," Bruce took out a card and handed it over with the cash, "You are to call the number on the card. My secretary will help you with the paper work. You will now have enough finances to do with this dinner what you have always wanted too. The cash is to help get started."

"Thank you Mister Wanye," O'Larry quickly left to go to his office. He needed to sit down and figure out how the day had turned into a dream come true. The waitress also left to go tell the cook to hurry on the food and gossip over the man who stole their creamers.

"Did you plan for that?" Clark asked.

"Of course why do you think I picked this dinner?" Bruce smirked, "I like their pancakes and have been waiting for the right moment to spring money on O'Larry."

"I think you're lying," Diana said.

"Well you could always tie me up and find out," Bruce slid a little closer to her, "You know it'd be fun."

"Did you really just say that?" Clark was scandalized.

"Bruce," It was a warning. His hand was on her leg. Again.

"Diana we could always ditch the boy scout and have some real fun," and his hand moved.

Her fist flew into his face. He was out cold.

"You hit him? You hit him! You hit a concussed man! In the face!" Clark freaked out.

"Shut up Clark!" Diana got the other man's attention.

"You hit him. I figured you'd hit Wally before you'd hit him."

"Wally hasn't tried to put his hand up my skirt," Diana hissed.

"Oh. Then okay he was asking for that," Clark sighed as Thomas started crying and their waitress came with their food, "Ah, to go boxes and a check please."

**AN: **Thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorited and put this story on their Alerts list. That mean a lot and I would love to hear what people like about this story. You can even tell me what you don't like. Honestly I'm just glad to have readers.


	4. Wait a Minute

Bruce woke up in a bed in an infirmary. The watch tower infirmary and he could have sworn he heard crying. And Superman was there. Now if only he could remember why he was here.

"Bruce, you wake?"

"No Clark, I'm only pretending to gain conciseness," Bruce cracked open his eyes before closing them again, "Why am I here again?"

"You were knocked unconscious."

"At work? And my security called the Justice League? I really need to have a talk with them."

"Shut up that's not what happened."

"What happened?"

"You have a baby!" the Flash announced, having burst into the room, "And a black eye!"

"I don't have a baby!" Bruce sat up to quickly as the world tilted around him. The crying sound got louder and he noticed there was a baby, possibly a toddler in the infirmary, "That's not mine."

"Bruce you're hurting his feelings," Wally commented, "Not a nice daddy bat at all."

"I don't know who told you that kid is mine but they are lying," Bruce declared, "Especially Talia."

"Well yeah she's not the mother," Flash grinned, "Clark is!"

"What?" Bruce's head hurt and Wally didn't make sense on a good day, "Wally that's not possible, and don't you have better things to do then make lame pranks?"

"Not really and this isn't a prank."

"Wally just go," Clark interrupted.

"Ah but I like concussed Batman," Wally pouted before smiling, "I'll go bug Question."

"Leave the Question alone Wally," Clark called after the red blur formally known as the Flash, "Alright Bruce what is the last thing you remember?"

"Doctor Persons, with a table, in the lab."

"It's not a game of Clue Bruce; away do you remember anything else? Anything at all?"

"A creamer castle?"

"Of course you remember that," Clark grumbled.

"Well I spent time making it right?"

"I have no idea how long it took you to make it, one moment it's not there next it is," Clark sighed, "If that's all you remember I should warn you to stay away for Diana for awhile."

"Why do I need to avoid Diana?" Bruce looked at the crying toddler, "Does he have anything to do with it?"

"Nope all you and your concussion," Clark picked up the toddler, "This is Thomas Jonathan Kent-Wanye, our clone."

"Another clone Clark? Does Lois know she will get a bunch of children when you marry?" Bruce asked staring at the toddler and getting a wave back. The door to the Infirmary opened.

"Lois doesn't know I'm Superman, so no," Clark rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, Lois knows you're Superman," Question said walking over, "She's waiting for you to tell her."

"Like you know anything about it," Clark glared.

"I know plenty. What I don't know is where Flash hid my magazine."

"I thought we banned you from Highlights for Kids," Clark was just not having a good day.

"It was one mistake. One. I thought they would use the craft section; one issue had one for creating secret messages, but of course it was too obvious. I realize now they are using the hidden pictures to pass along their messages," Question probably frowned at them, "I had almost cracked the code when Flash took my magazine."

"Well he's not here," Clark pointed out.

"Clearly," Question sat down in one of the chairs.

"You taking a break?" Bruce asked before Clark could blow up of something. He wasn't sure what the boy-scout's problem was it's not like he was missing part of his memory.

"I saw Wonder Woman on my way here," Question said like this explained everything.

"And?"

"She has quite a right hook doesn't she?"

"I guess?" Bruce just felt his head pounding. At some point Clark had handed him the toddler who was now playing with his fingers.

"She was calling you an asshole."

"Take it she's mad at me over something?"

"That's the question isn't it?" Question nodded his head to Bruce and pulled out a very ugly stuffed doll, "I got the Superbat a birthday gift."

"Cute," Bruce said taking the doll. Thomas garbed it and started happily chewing an ear, "Tracking device inside?"

"Of course."

"So Clark what did happen to my castle?"

"I don't know we had to leave quickly and I honestly didn't care," Clark said.

"But it was my castle," Bruce frowned. It was clear to him he had a concussion because he had only just now noticed him and Clark where in civvies, "Had we been undercover or something?"

"More like the or something. You wanted pancakes and wouldn't go out in your costume," Clark started explaining when his phone began ringing or really singing.

Only You by the Platters coming from seemingly nowhere startled Thomas who began crying. Bruce didn't know what to do other then cover his own ears and glare at Clark, "Answer it before I break your phone."

"No love for the classics?" Clark smirked, "Hi Lois."

"Joker." Bruce growled.

"No I didn't forget Lois," Clark said.

Thomas now free to wander the bed he was on got to close to the edge and as all the adults weren't focused on him he proceeded to fall off the bed. Load screaming followed.

"What Lois? No. It's a baby not someone dying," Clark tried to explain, "No I didn't make it cry."

"You could help me stop it from crying!" Bruce yelled over the screams. He had picked Thomas up and found nothing physically wrong with him.

"No that wasn't Bruce," Clark ignored him, "Oh he got attacked today? I didn't hear about that."

"Damn it Clark!"

Question picked up the doll and held it out to the screaming child, "Awe Mr. Ugh wants to know what's wrong Superbat? Did you hurt something?"

Thomas nodded still screaming, but not as loud.

"Awe what did you hurt can you show me?" Question asked still using the doll as a puppet. Thomas pointed to his elbow, "Did you hit the not so funny bone?"

Thomas nodded again he screaming coming back down to crying volume.

"Would you like your Daddy to kiss it better?" Question asked.

"Da-da," Thomas cried. Bruce immediately maneuvered him so he could kiss the elbow. After his elbow had been kiss Thomas tried to hold it out to Clark for another kiss.

"Shut up and get off the phone Clark," Bruce demanded as Thomas started crying again at being ignored.

"I got to go Lois, I'll check in later okay?" Clark said, "Bye."

"Kiss the elbow Clark," Bruce growled. Clark of course did kiss the elbow and helped wipe away the tears with some Kleenexes.

"Ugh," Thomas demanded and Question gladly handed over the doll.

"Mr. Ugh huh?" Clark asked.

"It was fitting," Question said.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites! **


	5. A is for

**AN: This is actually a pretty serious chapter so there aren't very many jokes. I do have to tell you now it was always planned this way. It's also probably going to be a bit darker from here on out. **

A is for

"You know I'm supposed to be the cold hearted one right?" Bruce asked. He was holding Thomas close and giving Clark his best death glare, "I hope Lois knows how horrible a father you are going to be."

"Shut up Bruce," Clark grumbled. The Question chuckled getting a glare from the man of steel, "That goes for you too."

The Question held up his hands in mock defense.

"It's not his fault you ignore children," Bruce rubbed his forehead hopping to convey as much pain as possible to stop the impending argument. He actually felt a lot better but there was always hope that playing up Clark's need to be a helpful farm boy would buy him some time. He didn't need his headache to comeback because Clark felt like having a shouting match. Thomas crying was bad enough.

"Maybe you should take something for your head," Clark had noticed the exaggeration then. The Question kind of snorted which earned him a glare from both men.

"I will in a little bit," Bruce sighed, "Why am I still in the infirmary?"

"You didn't have any memories from earlier," Clark answered, "And we are waiting on more test results from J'onn, because Thomas is growing at an accelerated rate."

Bruce looked down at the toddler, "So how old do we think he is now?"

"He looks about one year old," Question answered. Thomas clapped happily.

Clark glared again so Bruce felt he needed to distract them both by saying, "Did you know Batman is actually an acronym?"

"Really?" Question can't resist acronyms, "What's it stand for?"

"That would be telling," Bruce smiled and noticed Clark opening his mouth, "And yes, one A is for asshole."

"Interesting," The Question pulled out a note pad and pen and began writing. Clark face palmed.

The infirmary doors opened and J'onn came in with grim look.

"I've finished with the tests. I'm afraid when Thomas eats he ages precisely one year. If this pattern continues he will die of old age in a matter of weeks, even if he lives longer than humans do," Jo'nn informed the men.

"We eat twenty-one meals a week. Assuming Superbat lives to be a hundred and seventy he would die in two months," Question added with the math.

"No! You're wrong! You both have to be wrong!" Bruce yelled and tried to shield Thomas with the blanket which didn't seem to work that well.

"What are you doing?" Clark asked.

"I wish I had my cape!" Bruce growled in frustration. His cape kept children safe. He'd proved that with three Robins. Well Jason didn't count but Stephanie sure did. As he finally got the blanket into the bat position with Thomas safely hidden behind it, though it wasn't nearly as intimidating without the cowl and actual cape, his eyes were glaring at the three men in front of him over his one raised arm.

Thomas made a giggling noise from behind the blanket cape. Bruce ignored it but Clark couldn't, "Okay you look ridiculous. And the giggling doesn't fix your intimidation factor."

"It should be intimidating because I am now a man with nothing to lose," Bruce fixed Clark with his best glare. Then focused on J'onn, "Fix this."

"I am not a scientist, just a Martian," J'onn said, "there isn't anything I can do Bruce, I am sorry."

Bruce glared at him for a moment before turning his gaze on the next supposed super hero in the room, "Question, fit it."

Question might have looked startled at being addressed by the crazed Batman if he had a face. Instead he picked up the fallen Mr. Ugh and gently tucked the doll between Bruce's face and the crook of his elbow. He patted Mr. Ugh on the head before shrugging and patting Bruce on the head as well.

"I will look at my notes on Cadmus," Question said very calmly before walking away.

"Thank you!"Bruce growled. He wanted to be angry at Question. The man had made it so he couldn't move without chucking the doll or dropping the baby. Yet the man was helping. Question had years worth of information on Cadmus. If Question couldn't find an answer no one else was honestly likely to find it, "Thank you so much for leaving me like this!"

"Bruce try to calm down," Clark said only to get glared at.

"It's not like we can't feed him, Clark. He is at the moment only a little boy and withholding food from a child isn't something I want to do. So forgive me if I'm not calm about this situation."

Clark knew he shouldn't say it. Knew without a doubt that saying it was going to be a mistake. Bruce needed him to be compassionate and supportive. So over and over he thought don't say it before the words were leaving his mouth, "This is why I don't get attached to my clones."

J'onn gave Clark a look of complete astonishment. Bruce paled. His arm dropping out of the bat pose and Mr. Ugh fell lightly on Thomas' head which only caused the baby to giggle again. That giggle broke the spell Bruce was in as color flushed back into his face quickly.

"How dare you! Where is my damn belt!" Bruce looked around the room but luckily for Clark it wasn't there, "Or Diana!"

"Bruce I—" Clark started.

"That's right she's mad at me," Bruce wanted to punch Clark. Didn't want to break his hand though, "Damn it Clark!"

And Clark agreed. He really did, "Bruce I—"

"Don't you dare! Don't you even try to tell me you didn't mean that!" Bruce yelled, "He's going to die! If we can't fix this he'll die!"

Clark looked to J'onn for help but only received a head shake of no. He had said it now he was going to have to live with it. The point driven even more as J'onn left the room fading through the floor.

"Everyone thinks I'm the one with an attitude problem but they're never around to hear you say shit like that!" Bruce continued, "You're supposed to be the good guy, Boy Scout! But no! Things that don't fit in your prefect little world are just inconveniences you can forget about! They don't have to matter to you! Because you're God Damn Superman! You get to be above all that!"

Thomas began crying. Bruce hugged him kissed his head talking softly now, "He isn't even going to have a chance to be anything. He's going to die of old age so quickly that all we'll be able to do is watch."

Clark was sure he had never seen Bruce like this. He honestly felt guilty. Not just for his comment on his lack of attachment but really everything to do with the clones. He'd been feeling guilty about Conner for awhile. It wasn't just everyone giving him shit over it either. He did want to get to know the boy. He wanted to try but feared, as Bruce had pointed out a few times, he may be too late.

Conner had a team. He had a support group of friends that made up a family for the kid. Where was he going to fit in that? He was the dead beat dad, again as Bruce had pointed out to him. What right did he have to try? And Thomas? Thomas clearly had Bruce. Bruce was a good father, a good mentor.

So yes, he was Superman, he was also just a shitty person sometimes. He made mistakes. He judged to quickly sometimes. He wasn't the type to actually mentor. What had he really done for Kara? He'd given her a home but did he really do anything else? Hell he treated her more like family and she isn't even related to him. At least not by DNA and yet she was just like a kid sister.

But a sister is different than a son.

"Bruce," He tried again. He had to apologize. He was just as scared and worried as Bruce; maybe more so because he hadn't faced anything like this before.

"Just shut up, Clark," Bruce said quietly. He was holding Thomas closely.

**AN: Now that you've read the chapter please tell me what you think. I appreciate all favorites and story/author alerts don't get me wrong but I honestly want to know how people feel about this. **


	6. I Hate Love

**I Hate Love**

Thomas was becoming fussy after a few moments of silence were the two men in the room just stared each other down. Bruce was giving his best glares.

"Bruce. Shut up," Clark broke the silence. He received a narrowed look in return, "I know your inner- monologue-ing when I see it."

Another glare.

"The silent treatment is a bit childish you know," Clark sighed, "I'm not the bad guy here Bruce."

Glare. Thomas made a baby noise. Blowing bubbles with his droll which really just made Clark want to hold the baby. Thomas held out his hands to Clark. He reached back only to have Bruce curl around Thomas in a protective position. This resulted in a whine from Thomas.

"You're being ridiculous now," Clark looked at Bruce with a hurt expression, "I'm not going to hurt him."

"You already have," Bruce finally said.

"I have not," Clark said, "Did it ever occur to that bat brain of yours that I may have reasons for my words, my actions?"

"Oh like you have a reason other than being an ass!" Bruce could just stay lying down during this argument any more. He gently moved with Thomas getting up before placing the baby in the middle of the bed.

Clark was fuming by the time Bruce turned to face him. Bruce began to feel putting the baby down probably hadn't been a good idea after all.

"Now you listen to me," Clark growled grabbing Bruce by the collar pulling him in, "Do you have any idea what my greatest desire is? What the Black Mercy plant had shown me!"

"No," Bruce gasped. Clark was tearing Bruce's shirt with the tight hold he had. His knuckles were turning white with the tension but he hadn't thrown or punched Bruce yet.

"I had a normal life on Krypton. I had a family. A son!" and Clark gave Bruce a bit of a shove, "Va … my son. He was everything to me in that world. He looked so much like me. He was just a normal sweet kid and I had to give it up! I had to let go. It wasn't real and that almost killed me! A fictional son and his death almost destroyed me! That's why Bruce! What if I do care about these clones or sons as you keep pounding into my head? What am I supposed to do when they die? Because they are real! It won't just be a dream!"

"Clark," Bruce said only to be shaken again.

"I want to be a father. I really do. I'm not ready though. I want them to have a stable home life like I had," Clark looked at Bruce pleading for him to understand, "Conner's hard for me to understand. He was a weapon! His DNA isn't what bothered me; it's that he was a weapon! I have no idea how to deal with that. He's always been 16 and has been programmed with knowledge they thought he would need. What do I teach him? Other then how to become more powerful I can't really give him any knowledge he doesn't already have!"

"So you were an ass because you can't teach him how to play catch?" Bruce asked. Then he was being thrown onto a med bed. Which may or may not have been Clark's target.

"No you ass!" Clark yelled, "I was being a jerk because I'm fucking afraid!"

"Afraid of what?"

"Of failing!" Clark yelled. He then took a deep breath, "I'm afraid of failing them."

"Not trying is failing," Bruce from the safety of the bed pointed out, "I really do get it Clark. I'm afraid for any of the children I've taken under my wing. That I'm going to get them killed."

"Yet you take them out with you anyway," Clark sort of growled.

"They wouldn't let me leave them behind."

"So when they get hurt?"

"I make that person pay for it," Bruce scowled.

"You would," Clark cracked a fragile smile. Then sighed, "Do you really think Conner needs me? Let alone wants me around?"

"Of course," He figured it was safe to get up now. He moved over to Clark who was looking down at the floor, "You're Superman, but more than that you are Clark Kent. Reporter and soon to be one more freaked out dad in the world."

"You suck at comforting."

"I'm Batman for a reason," Bruce then held his arms out, "But if you really want a hug you can have one. This is a onetime offer."

Clark did take that hug because really who can turn down a hug from Bruce, "Let me guess, tell anyone and you'd be forced to kill me?"

"Nope because no one would believe you."

They hugged for a few moments. Clark trying to see how long Bruce would take it before calling it to chick flick or something and Bruce just enjoying it because he actually didn't hate hugs. That might have been the concussion though.

"Bruce?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is Thomas?"

Bruce sighed and dropped the hug to turn and look at the bed he'd left the baby on. Mister Ugh sat there mocking them because Thomas Jonathan Kent Wayne was not sitting there with him.

"I don't know," He and Clark shared a look before both began freaking out, "I don't know! We need to find him!"

With a quick scan of the room and no baby Clark made the decision to grab Bruce and super speed it out of the room. They darted around the tower before reaching the cafeteria.

**NANANANA SUPERBA**T!

Diana had been minding her own business. Sure she was still a bit upset with Bruce and yes she didn't feel guilty one bit about hitting him. She had warned him after all. But now she'd had sometime to calm down and she could be persuaded to forgive the playboy concussed Batman if he apologized. She wandered into the kitchen to grab a light snack and maybe after she'd go see if he had woken up yet.

She had just picked up a banana when she felt a hand on her leg and heard a voice say, "Woo."

"Awe Thomas, how did you get in here?" She bent down to be more at level with the child.

"Woo!" Thomas said reaching out for her but then began focusing on the banana.

"Hungry huh?" Diana smiled and began to plea the fruit, "This should be soft enough for you to eat."

Thomas clapped and smiled at her.

Just as she was handing a piece to him the door to the kitchen opened.

Clark saw only one thing. Diana handing off food to his son.

"Get ready to tackle Bruce."

"What?" and then he was flying through the air. Into Diana. He shifted with years of training into a better position to actually tackle her rather than just fall into her.

He saw banana fly into the air and now understood why Clark had thrown him. He landed on her grabbed her by the shirt and began doing what he did best. Interrogate.

"Why would you give him a banana?" Bruce yelled. "A banana! What were you thinking?"

"That he was hungry?" Diana asked looking at him like he was stupid, "Why did you tackle me?"

Thomas began crying. Clark raced forward picked up the crying baby and began looking for damage. After not finding any he began soothing the child.

"You where trying to kill him!" Bruce yelled.

"What? Does he have an allergy?" Diana asked, "I swear to you I didn't know."

"An allergy?" Bruce stopped yelling and just looked at her. He was sitting on the upper part of her legs so she couldn't really kick him and he had her grabbed by her shoulders making her have to twist because she had fallen on her side. He was really in her personal space as he had leaned into yell at her.

"Yes?" Diana felt just as confused and Bruce was still sitting on her. She could feel the stares from the other people that had been in the kitchen before her. On top of it all her butt felt the cold of the floor which could only mean her skirt and flown up in the tackle.

"I don't know if he has any actually." That got him slapped in face, "Ow."

"Then get off of me! You're making me flash everyone here!" She growled.

"It's not like they haven't seen it before," Bruce said leaning back out of her range for his face, "You walk around in the blue with stars bottoms all the time."

Another slap but to his thigh, "Do they look like the stars and blue of my uniform Bruce?"

Bruce looked and frowned, "No. They are pink with hearts. That doesn't really seem like your style," he took in the look of anger of her face before what he said caught up with him, "Oh God, Diana I'm sorry I don't know what made me say that or look or—"

"Get off!" She could throw him. Could kill him. But he already had a concussion and she had already knocked him out once today. That hadn't helped apparently so another knockout didn't seem like an effective strategy.

He jumped off her. Offered his hand to help her up only to have that slapped away, "Diana I'm really sorry."

"First earlier today now this!" Diana yelled, "One more and I will break you!"

"What did I do earlier?"

"Oh like you really don't know!"

"I don't!"

"Forget it Bruce!" Diana stormed out of the kitchen.

"She's acting like I put my hand up her skirt!" Bruce yelled frustrated.

"You did," Clark mumbled as he face palmed.

"What?" and it wasn't just Bruce but the whole room asking.

"You did. At the dinner. She punched you," Clark said.

"Oh. Okay yeah that makes sense," Bruce said. Then looked at the rest of the room it was mostly younger heroes, "I have a concussion."

"Apparently you're more touchy feely when concussed."

"Shut up Clark."

**AN: So I got to say I think it's cool that people in other countries are reading this story. I want to thank Tigress2929 and ThunderNinjaBird for your reviews on the last chapter. Kita chan I feel I should dedicated the story to you. You're the main reason I keep writing it. **

**Anyway I would love feedback! Please and Thank you!**


	7. Apology Palooza

**Okay before I start the story just some continuity for you all. This is based off the Cartoon for the most part so Wally is the Flash during the founding of the Justice League. That being said he was still Kid Flash at one point in time and I figure Dick Grayson and him would have been friends. Now it becomes more comic cannon for Young Justice. Tim Drake is the current Robin. That will be important.**

Thomas continued to cry. The other leaguers in the room began to edge out of the kitchen with panicked faces. If a child was crying because it was in danger they would be able to do something but this wasn't a situation they could solve with superpowers and this wasn't any normal child. No this was a situation for Batman and Superman.

Both Bruce and Clark stared at the screaming child.

"We can't not feed him," Bruce said once again.

"I know," Clark sighed, "Shut up."

"I'm just saying," Bruce started.

"And I get it. So let's just feed him already."

"What do we feed him?"

"Well a banana… I guess," Clark received a Bat-glare as a response, "It's not my fault bananas are a food he can handle eating."

So Bruce cut up a Banana for Thomas. Thomas loved the banana; ate most of it and played with the rest. Clark was getting a bottle ready when it happened.

At first it was a Smell. An awful Smell. A Horrible Smell.

"Please tell me that's not the baby," Clark pointed.

Then the crying started.

"This looks like a job for Superman," Bruce tried to hand Thomas over.

"No way! I'm not changing that."

"You are."

"Do you have super smell as a power? No. So I'm not doing it."

"You wanted to get more involved this is the perfect place to start."

"No Bruce."

"Yes Clark."

"No."

"Clark, I've been doing the whole parenting thing longer than you. This is only the start of bad smells and it's not even in my top three. Just wait until you get puked on," Bruce finally got Clark to take the baby, "I'm going to get you a new diaper."

"You're mean! And Evil!" Clark called after the retreating bat. He looked down at the crying baby, "You can't be as bad as Etrigan."

Thomas kept crying as a response.

The Flash is the one who came in with the diaper.

"Oh god, that's awful!" Flash threw the diaper at Clark.

"I know. The Bat was too cowardly to come back huh?"

"I got no clue, but you have probably been played," Flash was going to run out again, but Clark used his heat vision to melt Wally's shoes so he tripped, "Ow!"

"If I have to change the diaper you get to stay and suffer with me."

It was the poo to end all poos Clark found as he opened the diaper.

"Oh god, your kid has amazing shit," Wally died coughing and over all being a drama queen, "Don't forget to close it now or you'll be peed on."

Clark did close the diaper to avoid the spray of pee. This was pretty gross but it wasn't like checking if a cow was pregnant so he could handle this at least that's what he kept telling himself.

"It's a lot of poop. Did you bring wipes?" Clark asked.

"No and I could get you some but you melted my shoes!" Wally cried.

"You were being a jerk."

"You melted my shoes!"

"I'm sorry I didn't want to face this alone," Clark went over to the sink and wetted a paper cloth. It was the best he could do in this situation. He'd also have to scrub down the counter when he finished.

Wally was fiddling with the bottom of his uniform trying to figure out way to get the shoe part off, but the way it had melted had him stuck to the floor.

"I hate you right now." Wally declared.

Thomas now a happy clean two year old giggled.

"I'll free you in a minute," Clark finished putting on the new diaper and handed Thomas over to Wally, "Hold him."

Clark dashed around the kitchen cleaning with his super speed killing all germs that dared try to breed in his presents. Wally 's anger was being beaten into submission by the cute two year old trying to play with his mask.

"Awe who's a cute baby?" Wally tickled Thomas getting even more laughs, "No way this is part Batman."

"You'd be surprised," Clark said taking Thomas back, "So Wally, you're friends with Conner right?"

"Why do I feel like you aren't freeing me anytime soon?"

**NANANANANA Superbat!**

Bruce had escaped the dreaded diaper change. He had a slightly more important mission. Find Wonder Woman and hopefully not to die. Was it suicidal? Probably. But he was a rich boy with issues; lots of issues. One of which was though he acted like a major flirt and man-whore as Bruce Wanye, he did not treat woman like he had Diana lately. A concussion was no excuse for feeling her up in public. He was going to make this right.

Finding Diana wasn't too hard. She was in the gym pounding way on a punching bag. One of his bags, he could tell from the bat logo. Maybe he should stop labeling his stuff like that. She had clearly broken a few of his toys in the time it took him to get here. It would be safer to watch her for now. Let her cool down a bit more because while he had issues a death wish wasn't really one of them.

**NANANANANA Superbat!**

"I just want to know how to approach him," Clark said. He and Wally were sitting in chairs though Wally was still attached to the floor.

"I get that," Wally sighed, "You're better off asking Nightwing, he has a little bird on the inside."

"I know. Honestly I just don't want the whole bat family to give me the; I told you so lecture."

"They are freakishly good at that," Wally smiled, "All right Supes, I'll help you."

"Thanks Wally."

"Okay so first you need to be yourself. Don't try to act like a cool kid or anything cause coming off fake is not going to help you."

"I'm not trying to if in with his posy Wally."

"No but you are trying to form a connection right? So best bet be Superman. Be the nice boy scout all American space alien the world has come to love. Conner does want to know you, we've been telling you that for months."

"You think that will be enough?"

"You're a good guy Clark," Wally smiled, "Now free me from my shoes."

Clark rolled his eyes and handed Wally Thomas. He bent down and ripped the part where the boot attached to the legging on both legs. "That would have been easier if they were separate, like normal clothing."

"Oh really? Cause normally people aren't melting my shoes."

"You think more of your villains would try that. Or what if you got turned into a kid, you'd have way more problems trying to run in that."

"Yes cause that's something that will happen anytime soon."

"You never know."

**NANANANANANA Superbat!**

After watching Wonder Woman destroy three more of his punching bags Bruce had defiantly decided he would stop labeling his stuff with bat symbols. Clearly this just made it easier for upset members of the Justice League take their anger out on his stuff. He liked his stuff. She shouldn't be breaking his stuff.

Alright he could do this. All he had to do was walk up to an angry Amazon. Yeah he could so do that. He faced death all the time. He was the night. He was vengeance. He was Batman.

She just broke another one of his bags.

He was going to wait. He was not going to piss himself. He was not going to be a dead man walking.

"Bruce I know your there." Diana was pissed, that tone said pissed.

He might be a dead man walking after all.

"Would it help if I said sorry? I'm really and truly sorry."

"No. You humiliated me in front of teammates."

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry Diana."

"Are you even going to explain why you tackled me? Why you yelled at me?" Diana began punching another bag, but this time it was one of her own.

"Clark and I panicked. So he threw me at you. I yelled because I was worried over Thomas. Anytime he eats he ages a full year. He's just going to keep aging and it's likely to kill him in a few months." Bruce flinched as Diana punched the bag again. He was sure she was imaging it was his face.

"You could have just told me. It's not like I want to hurt Thomas."

"You want to hurt me now?"

"No," punch "A little," punch "You should go," punch.

"I am sorry."

"Leave."

"I don't want to leave if you're mad at me," Bruce mumbled.

"I'll be less mad if you go now." Diana heard him anyway.

"Alright," Bruce held up his hands in surrender, "I'll go."

**NANANANANA Superbat!**

Bruce found Clark and Thomas in the teleport room. Clark was pacing back and forth clearly nervous. Thomas was falling asleep from the movement. It was kind of cute really.

"Ready to face the music and apologize for being a dead beat dad?"

"No."

"It'll be fine Clark," Bruce joined them.

"What if it's not fine? What if he doesn't like Thomas? What if he hates me? What if this is what triggers him to go postal? What if—"

Bruce grabbed Clark gently by the shoulders, "Clark, shut up and breathe."

"It'll be okay?"

"Yes. It'll be fine." Bruce sighed, "Besides you think I'm looking forward to the ragging I'm going to get from Tim? His first question is going to be if it's Talia's. Ready now?"

"Ready."

"Batman, Superman and Superbat now transporting." The computer voiced as the three teleported away to the Young Justice cave.

**AN: Hi all thanks for the reviews, favorites, alerts and all that they mean the world to me. Hopefully this made a few people laugh. This was a hard chapter to write with everything going on. To be funny. So I hope it makes someone's day. **

**Shameless plug for my writing partner: **You should all read Kita chan's Life in the Fishbowl! Go find it now!****


End file.
